


Worth The Wait

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol’s late night appearance goes unplanned and startles Therese’s arrival home from work.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 52





	Worth The Wait

Therese jumps over the creaky sound of Carol’s slippered foot stepping onto the floorboards. Her hazel irises expand the moment the hallway light turns on. Carol looks apologetic in her bathrobe with curls fallen askew around her face.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she murmurs gently.

“You're still awake,” Therese states the obvious. She removes her bag strap off her shoulder and watches Carol coming towards her for an embrace.

“You know I can’t sleep without having you lay beside me, or on top of me,” the older woman playfully presses a hand on the young female’s dress-clad bottom while tickling the side of her face with her nose and lips. Therese fidgets as she holds onto Carol once they kiss with greeting. Tasting coffee and nicotine, the small woman has become familiar with Carol’s scent.

“Maybe having coffee so late wasn’t such a good idea?” Therese’s hand rests between the lapels of Carol’s robe; her trimmed nailcut fingers began rubbing along the soft flesh of collarbone. Therese peers up with her eyes narrowing to slits through another welcoming, eager kiss.

“I need to find some way to keep up with you...” Carol kisses her once more before grabbing her hand to pull themselves out of the hallway and into the rest of the apartment.


End file.
